onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bomu Bomu no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Gem }} The Bomu Bomu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to make any part of his or her body explode, whether it be hair, mucus, or breath, making the user a . It was eaten by Gem, better known by his Baroque Works alias Mr. 5. Etymology *"Bomu" is the Japanese spoken word for "bomb". *It is called the Boom-Boom Fruit in the Viz manga, the sound bombs make. *It is called the Bomb-Bomb Fruit in the 4Kids, FUNimation, and Odex dub. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's main strength is that the user can turn their body parts into a bomb with no harm done to the user. The explosive quality extends to emissions such as mucus and breath. The fruit also grants immunity against all other explosions, as well as the ability to evaluate their quality (Gem commented that Usopp's Gunpowder Star tasted bad because he was using low quality gunpowder). Weaknesses However, it seems that the ability only activates when the user initiates contact, or at will, as both Zoro and Luffy have been seen hitting Gem without him exploding. Other than that, this fruit has no apparent weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The simplest form of Gem's power usage is to launch his mucus or breath at his opponents for long range strikes and, for close range, he can detonate limbs or all of his body to inflict damage. * |Nōzu Fanshī Kyanon}}: An effective technique despite Zoro considering it disgusting, Gem digs a dried mucus out of his nose and flicks it at the opponent. The snot explodes on contact with the opponent and creates a surprisingly large blast. This is called Nez-Palm Cannon in the Viz Manga, Bomb Boogie in the 4Kids dub, and keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. In the move's English manga name, the "Nez" is French for "nose" and the spelling is meant to be a pun on "Napalm", because of how Gem picks his nose. This attack is also a pun when translated into Japanese, as "nose fancy" (hanakuusou) in Japanese is pronounced very similarly to "nose crap" (hanakuso), i.e mucus. * |Kikkī Bomu}}: Gem kicks his opponent, detonating his leg on impact. He can do the same with his arm. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Kicky Bombs. * |Nōzu Fanshī Daburu Kyanon}}: It is the same as Nose Fancy Cannon except he flicks mucus with both hands at the same time. In the Viz Manga, this is called Nez-Palm Double Cannon. * |Burīzu Buresu Bomu}}: Gem blows into the chambers of a revolver pistol, then fires his breath as invisible exploding bullets. * : Gem grabs his opponent in a bear-hug then detonates his entire body at once. According to Gem, this technique is so destructive it does not even leave any of his opponent's bones behind. However, Gem did not have the chance to actually use this move as Zoro was able to knock him out before he could kill Usopp. This attack is called Full Body Explosion in the FUNimation dub. Trivia *This ability is very similar to the Pamu Pamu no Mi, and the non-canon Basu Basu no Mi, as they all involve explosions. The main difference is that this fruit is limited to the user's body, while the others can affect other objects. References External Links *Bomb – Wikipedia entry on ability controlled by Mr. 5. *Explosion – Wikipedia entry on the phenomenon released by Mr. 5's Devil Fruit. Site Navigation ca:Bomu Bomu no Mi fr:Bomu Bomu no Mi de:Bomu Bomu no Mi es:Bomu Bomu no Mi pl:Bom-Bombowoc ru:Бому Бому но Ми it:Bom Bom tr:Bomu Bomu no Mi Category:Paramecia